


Where We Belong

by superRDF



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age of Ultron #10 spoilers, F/M, possible multi-shot, post-AoU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superRDF/pseuds/superRDF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disastrous future averted, Sue and Wolverine now face with the aftermath of their actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned from this quote in an interview about Age of Ultron #10:   
> “A version of Wolverine has a relationship with a version of Sue, but since the "Age of Ultron" timeline was essentially averted in "Avengers" #12.1 that Sue and Wolverine are an extra Sue and Wolverine…It does mean that potentially somewhere out in the world there's another Sue and another Wolverine.”
> 
> The team-up between Wolverine and Sue was something I didn’t expect, and didn’t expect to like as much as I did. They’re dynamic just seemed to work in a way that would take up too much space here :P This may be a one-shot or a multishot depending on the reception. *Also this ignores the whole multi-verse breaking at the end of AoU #10 cause it really has no place here xD

Sue Storm stood atop the Empire State Building, her gaze looking out over New York. It looked nothing like the New York they had come to know under Ultron’s reign, thank heavens, nor like the dystopia ruled by Tony Stark. This was _home_.

Yet at the same time it wasn’t.

She had returned to the Baxter Building after parting with Wolverine, her eyes filling with tears when she saw her children. Blonde hair and bright smiles just as she remembered them. And then she saw herself. There was no mistaking it, she knew herself anywhere. But there was something distinctly different as well. Maybe Sue was just being over-analytical, but when she looked in the mirror she knew what was different between the two of them.

This Susan Richards hadn’t lived through Ultron.

 Sure the histories of battles and hardships were still there but she didn’t see everyone she loved and cared about violently torn from this world. And that realization made her smile through her tears. She could live her life with her family, albeit a different her, but the knowledge was both comforting and crushing at the same time. Her children were alive and that’s what mattered.

It had taken some time for the thoughts of time streams and paradoxes to dawn on her. Wolverine had killed his future-self to prevent such a situation but she knew full well that she couldn’t ask her counterpart to do the same, Reed would never allow it even if she did. He’d find a way to keep both Sue’s alive. But this was different wasn’t it? She wasn’t from her own future as Wolverine had been, not anymore at least. Could two Sue’s from different worlds exist together?

In the end she decided she was too emotional for these kind of calculations and made the only reasonable decision: she fled. For a while she walked the streets invisible to the human eye before finding her way onto the Empire State Building. She couldn’t remember being so happy yet feeling so alone at the same time before.

“Sue? I know you’re up here. My nose don’t lie and ye still haven’t showered in days.”

The gruff voice caused her to snap her head around. He was easy to spot even in what passed for his version of a disguise. A baseball cap was pulled low over his head and a leather jacket was pulled over casual clothes that she hoped he didn’t steal. He was looking around the roof slowly and that’s when she remembered she was still invisible. In a second she made herself reappear and Wolverine looked at her as if he had been expecting her to be there.

“See your kids, Mrs. Richards?” he asked, walking towards her.

“Ms. Storm. Mrs. Richards is…living out her life” Sue responded, a crack in her voice when she spoke. She didn’t know when her subconscious had made the decision to change names, but it seemed appropriate once she had said it.

Logan grimaced, almost as if he had been hoping she didn’t realize there was already a Sue Richards in this universe. He knew how much she had been through already, how much they had all been through. “So you realized it too then.” A statement, not a question.

“ _Saw_ it, but yes” she nodded, “It doesn’t change what we did, Logan. Even if we’re the only two that know about it.”

“Who ya tellin’? Me or yourself?” he asked, shooting her a glance. When Sue simply looked away he grumbled, regretting the choice of words. They had both been through hell and back. Would it have been so much to ask for something to work out perfectly?

“What are you going to do now?” Sue asked, pointedly avoiding his question. Hers was the more pressing issue, that was apparent. Did they reveal themselves to their counterparts or go into hiding, living a quiet secret life. Or the other option…

“I don’t suppose I can ask myself to kill me again” Wolverine muttered.

The Invisible Woman bit her lip, remembering the event clearly. Logan emerged from the cave, his claws bloody and his eyes hooded. He wouldn’t have said it but she could tell it had taken a lot of him. It was written on his body language as well as her reaction. As much as she had wanted to paint Wolverine as a mongrel before, he had done things others couldn’t for the good of the whole and Sue was starting to learn that you didn’t just walk away from that unscarred. Not just from watching him, but now from personal experience as well.

After a moment he shrugged and leaned on the railing, looking out onto the city. “S’pose I’ll lay low. Stay off everyone’s radar, including my own.”

Sue contemplated his words quietly. It seemed the most rational option. Move to another city, maybe out of the country, and live an unsuspecting life. Of course she didn’t know where to start, she might even have to pose as herself to get some money to do so; when she figured out where to go that is.

“You comin’?”

His voice broke her from her thoughts and she realized he was already waiting at the elevator. She looked at him confused for a moment and Logan gave her a sideways look in return. “D’ya really think I’m going to leave you on your own _now_?”

She found her smiling despite herself, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. There was nothing overtly emotional about his offer, but well it had been a trying few months to say the least. “Sorry, it’s been an emotional day.”

Wolverine nodded, holding the elevator door for her, “It’s been an emotional lifetime.”


End file.
